fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
McBoo's Mansion 2
McBoo's Mansion 2 is a sequel to McBoo's Mansion made by EEA Inc. It was released in March 2010. The game is an RPG for the Nintendo DS just like the first game and features a lot of the same gameplay as the first, except the battle system is a bit different. Story Before the events of McBoo's Mansion, King Boo was working for a powerful being named Tranzformez who at that time was running the Boo Troop. King Boo felt that he was not treated fairly and had an epic battle with Tranzformez and won. The dark being was then banished to the underground of Boo Woods and King Boo toke over the Boo Troop. Many years later, after many years of serving King Boo, McBoo and his friends, O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry feel that it's time to leave the Boo Troop and start being heroes. After leaving, McBoo meets the ghoul of his dreams, Booberry, a beautiful purple Boo, who leads McBoo on the right path so he can become a hero in Toad Town. Meanwhile, Haunty Mole, who had just lost his dark power after the battle with McBoo and his friends, finds Tranzformez underground and goes to him for help. Haunty Mole gains power again and hoping to finally get revenge on McBoo, he creates a dark clone of McBoo called McOober who will stop at nothing to destroy McBoo and his friends. McBoo is then framed in Toad Town when McOober kidnaps Booberry and uses her as bait for McBoo. McBoo has no choice but to go and save Booberry. With help of O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry, McBoo ventures to the fortress of Tranzformez, on the outskirts of Boo Woods only to find out the Tranzformez has set him up. McBoo is then kidnapped by the Toads of Toad Town and locked away. McBoo's three friends, led by O'Lantern set off to free Booberry. After secretly helping Booberry escape, O'Lantern, Akro Bat, and Ghoularry set off back to Toad Town to save McBoo. Meanwhile, Tranzformez betrays Haunty Mole of transfers his dark power into McOober, who beings all powerful. After saving McBoo, the five friends find out that Tranzformez is planning to take over the world and travel to the fortress again to fight McOober. After the clone is defeated, Tranzformez steals McOober's dark power and he becomes all powerful and an epic battle unfolds. After a long hard battle, Tranzformez is finally defeated. The dark power is destroyed along with Tranzformez and McOober. Haunty Mole, feeling highly betrayed, joins McBoo's clan and the group returns to Boo Woods, where they are, even Booberry, rejoin the Boo Troop. Characters Playable NPCs Gallery Please note that all other character or item artworks are for McBoo's Mansion. File:McBoo's_Mansion_2_McBoo_Sprite.png|McBoo Sprite. File:King_Boo_MM2_Sprite.png|King Boo Sprite. File:Tranzformez_Single_Sprite.png|Tranzformez Sprite. File:McOober_Sprite.png|McOober Sprite. File:Mezaar_MM2.png|Mezaar. File:White_Ghoshi_MM2.png|White Ghoshi. File:Pink_Ghoshi_MM2.png|Pink Ghoshi. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Sequels Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Clyde Category:McQueenMario's Fan Games Category:2010 Category:McBoo (series)